


Out of the Rain

by garnet_dragon



Series: Cityscapes [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Conversations, Crushes, Dating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weather, human Cecil, workaholic Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil follows Carlos to a coffee shop. Could this be a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the bus was going. ;)

Instead of pursuing his strange mission to investigate the mysterious city, Cecil found himself following Carlos to a nearby coffee shop. When Carlos had suggested that they grab a cup of coffee, Cecil could not say no to his brilliant smile. The crowded coffee shop they entered was bizarre, albeit no more so than the rest of the bustling city. For one thing, the baristas here were not skilled at picturing the exact moment of your death in foam, and they gave Cecil strange looks when he had asked about it. For another, they proudly displayed wheat and wheat-byproducts for sale. Didn’t they know how dangerous that can be?

Cecil sat across from Carlos in a cozy corner of the shop. Carlos was busy going on about his duties as a scientist. Cecil stared in open admiration.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been babbling this whole time. I never asked what you do,” Carlos said sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m a radio host in Night Vale,” Cecil answered with a smile that could rival Carlos’ own.

“Really? I’ve never heard of that place,” Carlos mused. Cecil had ignited Carlos’ curiosity and that was one surefire way to gain the scientist’s interest.

“It’s a lovely desert community,” Cecil said, “unfortunately, we’re a little too close to our neighbor Desert Bluffs—which is just awful—but no town is perfect. It becomes perfect when you learn to love it for what it is.” Carlos nodded in agreement.

“That’s how I feel about this place,” Carlos said, “Ever since I attended the University of What It Is, I haven’t left. There’s so much in this world that I haven’t seen and, as a scientist, that troubles me.”

“You should definitely come visit some time,” Cecil said enthusiastically. We so rarely have visitors and we rarely ever sacrifice them in bizarre rituals to appease station management.” Carlos chuckled nervously. He was almost certain that Cecil had been making a joke there. Fairly certain, anyway.

“You know what?? I think I will,” Carlos said with an irrepressible smile. He couldn’t take his eyes off of this strange man sitting across from him. There was something so magnetic about his presence. He looked just like any normal man, for sure, but there was an aura that drew him in. Carlos had devoted so much of his life to science that he hardly ever had time for friends or dates or anything. Was that what this was? A date? Carlos could only hope. It had all happened so fast.

The rain continued to fall as afternoon transitioned into night, but neither Cecil nor Carlos paid it any heed. They were drawn into the light in each other’s eyes. For now, this coffee shop provided all of the warmth and shelter that they could need.

Carlos was finally able to take his eyes away from Cecil and glanced at his watch. Cecil had temporarily forgotten how linear time was in this city. He assumed it must be getting late because the streetlamps had come on and the window beside them was illuminated by a garish neon glow.

“Wow, it’s really late, isn’t it? I should really be heading back now,” said Carlos, and Cecil’s heart began to sink. “Thank you for such an enchanting evening. We should do this again some time.” Carlos fished a pen out of his lab coat pocket and scrawled his phone number on a spare napkin.

“Yes, I would love that,” Cecil said, taking the folded napkin into his hands and carefully stowing it in his pants pocket.


End file.
